Fairly OddWinx Club
by joshuasumter951
Summary: Both Dimmsdale and Fairy World are under siege by the appearance of the Trix. Under order of Jorgan Von Strangle, it's up to Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and even Juandissimo, Cupid, and Binky to travel to another universe to find out. Crash-landing in the Magic Dimension, they enlisted the aid of new pals, the Winx Club and Specialists, to save their worlds from destruction!


**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

From the world of _**Fairly OddParents**_ :

 **Timmy Turner** \- He must be the luckiest kid in the world! Well… not quite. Timmy still has to deal with his not-so-smart parents and an evil babysitter named Vicky.

 **Cosmo** \- One of Timmy's two fairy godparents. Along with his spouse, Wanda, he watches over Timmy and grants him wishes. He is quite dumb however, and often gives the wrong advice to Timmy when suggesting what to wish for.

 **Wanda** \- One of Timmy's two fairy godparents. She watches over Timmy, and oftentimes Cosmo as well, preventing them from getting into danger and hurting themselves.

 **Poof** \- The fairy baby of Cosmo and Wanda. Poof is still quite the charmer, and everyone seems to love him except for biggest rival: Foop.

 **Jorgen Von Strangle** \- The self-proclaimed toughest fairy in the universe, and the enforcer of Da Rules.

 **Juandissimo** \- Remy Buxaplenty's fairy godfather, and Wanda's ex-boyfriend. He speaks with a Spanish accent and is always showing off his muscles.

 **Cupid** \- A fairy who is in charge of all things love related. He carries a bow and arrow which can be used to make anyone fall in love with the first thing they see.

 **Binky Abdul** \- A tiny fairy that is often the subject of abuse by Jorgen Von Strangle.

 **Vicky** \- an evil babysitter who lies to parents by pretending to be nice, while bullying and tormenting their children while they are gone.

 **Foop** \- Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's son, and thus the "Anti-Poof". He is extremely jealous of Poof for being born before he was and thus getting all the attention of being the first fairy baby born in eons.

* * *

From the world of _**Winx Club**_ :

 **THE WINX CLUB** **  
**Attending the Alfea School for Fairies, the Winx are led by Bloom and act as the Magic Dimension's Guardian Fairies after their heroic exploits have saved it on multiple occasions.

 **Bloom** \- The leader of the Winx Club. She is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame as well as its current Keeper. Princess of Domino.

 **Stella** – The Fairy of the Shining Sun. She is a talkative student who often gets average or below average grades thanks to her disdain for schoolwork, but she always pulls through with the help from her friends. Princess of Solaria.

 **Flora** – The Fairy of Nature. She is a very kind-hearted and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. From the planet, Linphea.

 **Musa** – The Fairy of Music and, as such, loves all forms of music, especially classical. Although she tries to put up a tough front by isolating herself or by acting either pessimistic, snarky or more tough, Musa is a very loyal and caring friend. From the planet, Melody.

 **Tecna** – The Fairy of Technology. She is always logical and rational, and initially had trouble expressing her emotions. As such, she speaks in a technical, matter-of-fact manner, which is reflective of her extreme intellect, especially concerning technology and mathematics. From the planet, Zenith.

 **Aisha** – The Fairy of Waves with her primary source of power being Morphix. She was betrothed to Nabu, but her current boyfriend is Nex. Princess of Andros.

* * *

 **THE SPECIALISTS  
** A group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea known as the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls.

 **Sky** – The leader of his squad of Specialists. Crown Prince and sole heir to the throne of Eraklyon. Bloom's boyfriend, in fact the two were currently engaged.

 **Brandon** \- Sky's squire and best friend, a great swordsman and ladies' man. Much like Stella, Brandon can be self-centered, silly and easy-going, but remains loyal and protective when it comes to his friends and loved ones. He's Stella's boyfriend, in fact the two were engaged.

 **Timmy** \- Acting as the group strategist, Timmy tends to act like a geek sometimes, as his fondness for technology and robotics stems from him being from a long line of scientists. Tecna's boyfriend.

 **Helia** \- The most mature of the group, Helia showcases many talents like his affinity for the arts and his skills as a great pilot. Flora's boyfriend.

 **Riven** \- The stubborn maverick of the group who carries himself as a lone wolf. He once quit the Specialists and better himself. Musa's boyfriend.

 **Nabu** \- Only son to the wealthiest family on Andros, Nabu was initially engaged to Aisha as part of an arrangement made by his parents. He died, sacrificing himself to save his friends and the Earth Fairies from the Wizards of the Black Circle.

* * *

 **Headmistress Faragonda** – The Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies

 **The Trix** – A group of evil witches, consisted of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, that give magic a bad name. It's the job of the Winx Club to stop this trio of villainous sisters from destroying the Magic Dimension with their wicked ways.


End file.
